When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon
by Wandering Fantasies
Summary: When Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ed, Al, And Winry get sucked into their worlds, they end up in Inuaysha's time! How will they cooperate with each other? Thanks crazyanimefreak15!
1. Chapter 1: How did I get here?

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

(A/N: Thanks Cyclone Alchemist for the idea!)

Chapter 1: How did I get here?

Pairings for Story: AangxKatara, SokkaxWinry, InuyashaxWinry, MirokuxSango, very, _very_, **VERY** slight KikyoxInuyasha, and EdxKagome.

With Aang Sokka and Katara

"Katara, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…" Aang was trying to tell Katara his feelings for her. "I… I… I lo-" Aang got hit in the head by something. It seemed to have crushed him. "AANG!" Katara screamed as she picked up the flat thing that just crushed Aang. She looked at it confusingly. "But…" Katara then got cut off by it sucking up her, Sokka, Appa and Momo.

With Ed Al and Winry

Winry was outside with her beloved Ed, and his younger brother Al. "So guys, what happens when you find the stone? Will you guys stop coming? Because I know you guys are so close too." Winry sighed. She knew they were close, too close. Too close for her liking. They always leave her to be alone with her grandmother, Pinako. It's not that she didn't like her, its just she missed them, and they were like brothers to her. But Ed, Ed was really special to Winry. She truly loved him. But she didn't know about Ed.

Ed. He loved Winry. But he didn't want his love for Winry to get in the way, because he would never forgive himself if Winry got hurt. But, she still does travel with him. Though he does protect her. Their trains of thought were interrupted when 3 mysterious people fell ontop of them.

"Ugh! Where are we!" A boy with lightly tanned skin, and a ponytail asked. A boy with an arrow on his head shook his head. "I don't know Sokka. Let's ask shorty or that girl there!" The arrow-headed boy suggested. The boy named Sokka went up to Al and knocked on his armor. Al sweatdropped.

"Uh, is there something you need?" Al asked. Sokka shrieked.

"AH! THE ARMOR TALKED!" Then he scooted up against a girl with the same toned skin, but ling hard in a braid. "Katara! These people are weird! That shorty over there has a _metal arm_! Do you think these people are Fire Nation?" He asked the Katara girl. She shrugged.

"Hello. I am Katara. This is my brother Sokka," she pointed to Sokka "and that there is Aang. He's the Avatar." Katara said. "And may I ask what nation you're from?" Katara asked politely. Ed looked confused.

"Nation?" Ed asked. Winry cocked her head to the side a little.

"My element is Earth, but-" Sokka cut her off. "You're an Earthbender?" He asked. Winry just nodded confused. Then Al raised his hand.

"Oh! Mine is Air!" He said. Aang looked up happily.

"Are you serious! I thought all of the Air Nomads (Can't remember how to spell it… and I'm just randomizing this, so I'm not quite sure what their elements are.) were dead!" Aang exclaimed. Al had another sweatdrop.

"Uh.. I think I'm Water…" Ed said, but right after we said 'Water' Katara was by his side in a flash.

"So, you're part of the Water Tribe, eh? Why haven't I seen you before? And why do you have golden hair and eyes?" Katara asked. Ed laughed.

"Because I was born like this, Katara. Oh, by the way! I'm Edward Elric, this is my little brother, Alphonse Elric, and this is my mechanic, Winry Rockbell." Winry cleared her throat rather loud. "And… and my really, really good friend too." Ed then started laughing nervously. Katara smiled.

"Edward, huh? I like that name…" Katara said, moving about a millimeter closer.

"Thanks, I like yours too! And you can call me Ed if you like." Just then a sudden comet hit and they all got sucked up. Well, Sokka Katara and Aang got sucked up _again_. There was very bright, blue light, then they seemed to be in the bottom of a well.

"A well?" Winry whispered confusingly. She looked to her right, to see an unconscious Sokka ontop of her. At first she smiled at how cute he looked, but then she shook her head. 'What am I thinking! I don't even know him!' Her thoughts got interrupted by someone.

"'Ey Kagome! That you?" The mysterious voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you people?

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

Chapter 2: Who are you people? Ok I'm…

With EVERYONE

"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" Al asked. Winry pushed Sokka off of her, Katara stared lovingly at Ed, and Aang glared at Ed. Aang was burning with jealousy. 'So? So what if he has hair! I have an arrow!' Aang thought. It seems Sokka was hungry in his dream, so he bit Aang's arm.

"OW! Sokka bit me!" Aang shouted. Inuyasha looked down the well.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! AND WHERE'S KAGOME!" The voice asked.

"Who the hell are _you_!" Ed asked. Ed looked at him funny.

"Fine, if it'll get ya to tell me who you guys are, I'm Inuyasha." He said. Ed smirked.

"Weird name, but I'm Ed, this it my litter brother Al, and my friends Winry, Katara, Sokka and Aang." Ed pointed to each one as he said their name. Inuyasha 'feh'd and helped them out of the well.

"How'd you end up in the Bone Eaters' Well?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone shrugged except for Winry.

"Well, Katara Aang and Sokka came to Al Ed and I by God-knows what. And we _all_ came here by a crashing comet that sucked us in, which we don't exactly know how that happened. I'm gonna try and figure it out, but I also need to work on Ed's automail, as you see his right arm's missing. I also need to get back home, I bet Granny's so worried! What will I tell her when I get back! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE GROUNDED!" Winry groaned. "Great, I might not be able to work on Automail ever again!" Winry just sat down on a stump. Then there was a bright blue light from the well.

"Ugh! Stupid bag!" A girl at the bottom of the well shouted. Inuyasha gasped happily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he helped her out. When she got out and dusted her clothes, she noticed a whole bunch of people standing right there.

"Uhh… Inuyasha? Who are they?" She asked. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see.." Inuyasha began.

1 hour later

"… And that's how it happened." Inuyasha finished. Kagome was confused, Sokka fell asleep on Katara, Katara fell asleep on Aang, Aang was protecting Katara from Ed, Ed was picking his ear, Al was just sitting there, and Winry was up against Al, even if he was cold and hard. And Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up to. They sat down. Miroku sat down first, and knew where Sango was going to sit, so he placed his hand down. She sat, then after a few moments, everyone heard a very loud **_SLAP_**. "PERVERT!"

"WAS ANYONE PAYING ANY ATTENTION!" Inuyasha yelled. Ed immediately stopped picking his ear.

"I did!" He said happily. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Then what did I say?" There was an awkward silence. "Thought so…" Inuyasha grinned his grin, somehow making Winry sigh a dreamily sigh. Ed glared at her, then at Inuyasha for stealing "_his_ Winry". Then out of nowhere, an arrow shot and hit Winry in the shoulder.

"Damn! I missed!" An emotionless, cold voice said. Inuyasha turned and faced the direction in which the arrow came. "Kikyo!" Kikyo walked from the shadows, a horrid/shocked/disappointed look on her face.

"Inuyasha! Who _are_ all of these people! Naraku wants me to kill **ALL** of them! How many are there! 12!" Kikyo complained. Inuyasha groaned.

"Listen, I am tired of hearing your fucking complaining! Just get the hell out of here, and I won't have to kill you!" Kikyo just meekly laughed.

"Too bad, Inuyasha. For I am already dead." She laughed again, then disappeared. Ed stood up.

"DAMN she's ugly!" He shouted. Then a Soul-Collector came and shot a weird blast at him. He then fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Who’s he?

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

Chapter 3: Who's he?

Note: Appa and Momo come later! Like in chapter 5 or so.

"Kikyo…" Kagome started. She started to glow a faded pink. Someone put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's Ok, just calm down Kagome. And while you're at it, leave mutt-face and his followers behind. Like he'd care." The mystery man said (Ok! If I did _him_ wrong, DON'T KILL ME!) . Kagome sighed and stopped glowing.

"Ugh, could ya give it a rest, Koga?" She asked politely. He sighed.

"Just trying…" He mumbled. Inuyasha stepped up at the wrong time.

"And you know what? You can never have her because you're just a scrawny wolf!" Koga looked up in disbelief at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said, _you can never have her because_--" Inuyasha screamed and flew to the ground. Koga was really pissed off.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TELL ME! I LOVE KAGOME AND I BET YA DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT LOVE IS MUTT-FACE!" Koga yelled. He went right up into Inuyasha's face and was piling hard punches. Right before Koga did another one, Kagome slipped right in front of Inuyasha's face. Koga let his fist down, but saw Kagome too late. He gave her a hard punch in the nose. She screamed really loudly, then clutched her bleeding nose. Everyone rushed over. Katara kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome! Are you Ok?" She asked. Kagome shook her head and released her tight grip from her nose. When she fully took her hands off, it revealed a huge, black and blue, and bloody nose.

"Oh my god! I think it's broken!" Winry said. And the horrible sight made her hug Ed tightly. She squeezed him hard for her 'comfort'. He hugged her back and smiled at her soft, smooth hair (Heh, forgot to mention she's in her clothes that she works on Automail in.). Aang was right beside Katara, a little too close, but they didn't mind. They liked each other's company. And this was a funny sight! Al was mistaking Shippo for a cat!

"Come here little kitty! Don't be afraid! Do you know how many kitties like you I help?" Al was sweet-talking the 'kitty' kitsune.

"I am _NOT_ a kitty! I am a Fox Demon! I am strong and fierce! Beware! --HEY! Put me down **NOW**!" Shippo was punching and doing all of his fox magic, but couldn't get out of Al's iron grip (Hee hee! Al's metal, iron grip! I kill me!). Shippo gave up when Al started stroking his fur. "Actually, this feels… quite nice." Shippo sighed. For him, this was paradise. "A little more to the left… ahhh… now, now the right. Perfect…………" Shippo sighed again. Al let him down, and he ran over to Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! That tin man is cool!"

"… That's uh… great Shippo!" Kagome said. She looked over at Al, who had a sweatdrop. She made a face that said 'He-has-no-idea-what-he's-talking-about!' face. Al nodded and laughed nervously. Then there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there!" Sango asked as she readied her weapon. The bush rustled more. Then popped out a boy, no older than 12 or 13. He looked like he had just come out of a tornado. Everyone stayed silent. Katara Aang and Sokka, because they thought it was a Fire Nation scout. Al and Winry (Remember Ed is unconscious!), because they thought it was homunculi. And Inuyasha Kagome Shippo Miroku Sango and Koga, because they thought it was a trap set by Naraku. He raised his hand slowly, then started waving with a friendly smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Name?

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

Chapter 4: Name?

He raised his hand slowly, and started waving with a friendly smile. "Hi." He spoke. Everyone jumped, and Inuyasha took a fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you?" He spat out. The boy looked frightened and starting running. Inuyasha was about to start after him when he heard a very loud and clear "SIT BOY!" "GAAH!" Inuyasha shouted as he made quick friends with the dirt.

"What did you do that for, wench!" He asked bitterly. Kagome got pissed off and started to say her 'sit' command over and over.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Kagome then started breathing hard because of that last sit, almost 1 minute long. Winry put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"That's right, let it _aaaaaaaall_ out." She said softly. Kagome let out a final sigh and 1 last 'sit' command. Al walked up to the enormously deep crater that Inuyasha was in.

"Inuyasha! Are you Ok?" Al yelled down. He heard a grunt and something that sounded like "Yea… whatever…"

"He's ok!" Al shouted over. Sango was about to walk over to Shippo when she felt something familiar. She turned around and slapped Miroku hard over the face!

"HENTAI!" She shouted. Every time she did she bonked him in the head with her Hirakotsu and slapped him. "PERVERT!" _Slap_ "PERVERT!" _Bonk_ "DIRTY MONK!" _Slap_ "PEVERT!" _Bonk_. She kept repeating this process until Kagome sighed and stopped her.

"Sango, I think you might have already _killed_ him. Take a break, wait until he conscious again, then you can beat the crap out of him again." She smiled and walked away. Sango just slapped him one more time and followed Kagome.

--

Kagome whispered something into Sango's ear, and she automatically became happy.

"Hey Katara, Winry, wanna come to the hot-springs with us?" Sango asked. Katara looked relieved and Winry said sure. Kagome was gathering all the stuff when Sango went to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Yea?"

"Could you make sure that Miroku and everybody else don't follow us?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Feh, fine. But I doubt that dude with the arrow would wanna see anything like that. He's only 10." Aang interrupted.

"I'M 12!" Inuyasha said whatever wand walked away.

"Ok guys, don't follow the girls. They are going to take baths and would appreciate if we – especially you, Miroku – didn't "peek" at them. Got it?" Everyone nodded at what Inuyasha has just told everyone. Miroku looked away, think about Sango naked (O.O') when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked at them, and he saw that one boy.

"HEY! HEY KID!" Miroku shouted and started running. 'Damn! Forgot my staff!' He thought and ran back to get it. Once he got it, he was running again. "Don't follow me! I have my reasons!" Miroku shouted over his shoulder. He came close to that kid. He ran close enough and tackled him. "GOTCHA!" He yelled.

-

"Oh my! This is amazing!" Katara exclaimed. "I should've tried to do this more often!" She said happily. Winry nodded.

"Mm hm. I never had time to do _anything_ like this! Just showers!" Winry shared. Shippo was there, but just relaxing in Kagome's arms.

"Well," Kagome started "since we have some more girls here, we can discuss a little more things. Do you two like anyone?" Kagome asked. Both Winry and Katara exchanged glances then blushed.

"Well, I do like someone, except I'm not sure if he likes me." Winry said. Katara nodded.

"Uh huh, same here." She said in a somewhat said tone. Then all of a sudden Miroku came crashing through the bushes the boy in his arms. They landed – of course – in the springs (Bet ya saw that one coming, eh?) All of the girls screamed, covered their private areas and started slapping Miroku. But then Winry noticed the boy in his arms, whom was struggling to break free of the slaps and monk.

"GIRLS! STOP!" Winry shouted. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Winry. She then pointed to the boy in Miroku's arms.

"Hey! It's that boy from the bushes!" Katara said. Everyone looked at him. He was staring at them, his face a dark red. He covered his eyes quickly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." He apologized. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not your fault, and you can uncover your eyes. We've all put on towels." Kagome said softly. The boy nodded and did as he was told. Kagome was correct, they were all in white towels.

"Hey, who are you? What is your name?" Sango asked quietly. The boy looked up.

"It's Trey." He said.


	5. Chapter 5: Whoa baby!

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

Chapter 5: Whoa baby!

"Hello, Trey. I like that name." Katara said kindly. "By the way, my name is Katara."

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said.

"Mine is Sango" Sango added.

"I'm Winry" Winry said sweetly.

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo added.

"… And I'm… Miroku…" Miroku troubled out.

"Thank you, you guys." He replied.

--

Everyone was back at the campsite. Of course, what kind of a fan fic wouldn't have Ed being made fun of? Heh…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A CENTIPEDE COULD SQUISH ME!" Ed shouted. Inuyasha smirked.

"You." Inuyasha said coolly. Ed snapped and went insane. The midget blond (So sorry Ed!) was about to attack Inuyasha when they heard a voice… actually… a sort of like, purring noise, and a grunt? YAY! And yes, MOMO AND APPA fell ontop of Ed and Inuyasha.

"AHH! OH MY GOD! THIS BIG FLUFFY THING IS KILLING ME!" Ed shouted from underneath Appa's butt. Aang rushed over.

"Appa! Hey boy! Where's Momo?" Aang asked. Appa stood up and started walking away. Ed took this chance and ran. Behind him was the cute little lemur. Momo flew and landed on Winry's shoulder.

"EE! GET THE RAT OFF OF ME!" Winry shrieked. Momo flew away and landed on Kagome. She too screamed. Next, he landed on Katara. She just simply smiled and pet him.

"Hey Momo! How have you been?" Katara cooed sweetly. Momo, who was glad that there was no more screaming in his ears, fell asleep on Katara's shoulder. Al walked over to her.

"Hey Katara." He greeted. Katara smiled and said, "Hello, Al." They talked for a while, about where they came from, what their parent(s) were like, what adventures they had been through. They had a lot on common it turns out.

Let's check on Kagome and Ed:

"So, Ed, what is it like to have a metal arm?" Kagome asked. Ed looked at his right arm, flexed it, and stretched it out.

"Not bad, I got used to it though. I've had it for 3 years." Said Ed (Lol, a rhyme!). Then he smirked. "Wanna feel it?" Kagome had looked shocked when he asked that. But after a short 3 seconds, she nodded. Kagome was a little nervous, because, what if he felt her touching him? She reached out her arm and touched it. As she did touch it though, he managed to wrap his automail arm around her. Kagome was confused. She had a new feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling, she had around Inuyash_a_. It was as simple as that, love at first sight. She smiled and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Ed blinked a few times before fully registering what was happening. After, he kissed her back. Oh thank God Inuyasha wasn't there… _or was he_…?

With Inuyasha

He was spying on Kagome and Ed in the bushes. He watched carefully as Kagome reached out to touch his arm. Then, what he saw shocked him. Inuyasha had just seen Ed wrap his arm around his Kagome! No one touches his Kagome! He was about ready to pounce out when he saw Kagome kiss Ed. He was really pissed now.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Inuyasha, as he flew out of the bushes. He landed on Ed and started punching him. And then, the author poofed to them out of nowhere!

"MUHAHAHA! This will have a lot of EdxKagome for all of you InuyashaxKagome people! Too bad!" She screamed. The whole gang rushed into the scene right before the 12-year-old author disappeared.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" She shouted and poofed away. Everyone blinked.

"Who… who was that?" Trey asked. Everyone shrugged. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was yet again punching the poor defenseless Ed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began. She failed to get Inuyasha's attention.

"… Inuyasha……" Kagome tried again. Still no prevail. She gave it one last shot.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" This time, she did it. Inuyasha when plowing to the ground, except Ed went down with him (Remember, Inuyasha had pounced on him, but when I appeared, he was still ontop of him). Ed was screaming of agony while he was crushed by the power of the rosary.

"Oi wench! What was that for!" Inuyasha snarled (Well, when he recovered). Kagome looked away from his direction, and crossed her arms.

"Hmph, don't even ask me that. You attacked Ed." She said as if it were normal. "And by the way," She started, "Ed, you better move for this…" Ed did what he was told and moved. Kagome looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes. "Sit boy. That was for the 'wench' comment." And with that, Kagome walked away.


	6. Chapter 0: WRITER'S BLOCK!

When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon

Chapter 0: WRITERS BLOCK!

Sorry guys! I have writer's block. For this story and When Air meets Automail, and Automail meets Demon. And, I am also trying to get a couple new stories done, too. So, this is kinda a good thing, right…? AM I RIGHT? Lol, I am grateful that you guys support me, and I will try to get out of this stupid case of WB. Thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
